Come Away With Me
by MD14
Summary: T/S - Future - They have to take a plane, and the point is, Sam's not as okay as he says he is...
1. Chapter 1

So, he's been fine since they woke up. Got up, kissed her, cuddled her, showered with her...

Point is, he was great, all morning. Breakfast still fine, and she's still watching him like a hawk. Cab ride to the airport, he's trying to get something going, she's pretty sure, but this isn't New York, cabby's literally right there, no glass or cage or nothing. So she doesn't bite. Probably half of what causes the turn around. Well, she lets him bite at least, only a little. She doesn't want to end up sitting in front of a family with really curious kids or something.

It's when they get to security he starts to get really... weird. Like she's never him this way.

"Really do hate the boots part," He says, laughing after, extremely nervously. This is a man who chases down and beats up drug lords and pimps (fine, not directly, but still). And he can't even pull a poker face... for a _plane_.

She smiles back at him as best as she can, because, she doesn't want to add unnecessary worry. She's just worried about him. She wished it would've worked out so they were taking a red eye. She might still have some t3's somewhere in the house from either of their last injuries. Would've put it in his drink... if she thought she could get it past TSA. (And seriously, her pat down is a little too familiar. She knows how they're done, and she knows lines were crossed.) She went first, and is waiting for him on the other side.

"S'okay, just put'em in the bin, walk through to me." She feels like she's coaching a kid. Step by step.

He rolls her eyes at her, but he's got this, creepy, nervous smile on his face. Mixed with the tense and fearful eyes... well if she didn't know him she'd think he's a serial killer.

And that's not someone you want to be traveling on a plane to the states with. Doesn't help that he looks exotic. (She's always thought he looked very Greek, but once someone asked if he was from Iran...)

She knows he's a mutt, biggest mix of all European countries she's ever heard of, but people tend to pin it wrong. The _point_ is that if he doesn't get it together, they might get pulled into an interview room and miss their flight. Her mom would loooove that.

_"Honey why were you late?" _

_"Oh, you know, people think my boyfriends a sketchy terrorist... but don't worry."_

Doesn't matter how hard she tried to convince both of them, they're both good for her, they won't give each other a chance.

But he's letting her drag him to her half sister's wedding, so that's _something_... right?

He's stepping through the scanner and he still looks so nervous (a little less demented) she just wants to pull the guards aside and explain his fear. But that's not going to fly, so she just stands and waits, pulling her stuff out of the bin, putting in her earrings.

He's through on the first try, which, thank god, because she doesn't even know how long it's going to take to get him to board the stupid thing.

* * *

In the waiting room, his leg has got a bad case of the twitches. She feels like they've done a body swap, because SHE feels like Sam Swarek. He's not even talking, but she can hear the wheels turning, wants to grab his knee and make him stop. Wants to give him every statistic about flying being safer than driving _"I'm excellent driver"_ Yah, yeah, yeah.

"Flight 817 now boarding." The flight attendant calls from her P.A. system. And Andy goes to stand when Sam grabs her hand, holding her back for a moment.

"Hey, can we just, sit, for a minute? I just need a minute." He says, looking her in the eye, letting her see that little bit of vulnerability that exists in him.

"Of course," She says, taking a seat on his lap instead of her old chair. They watch as everyone else makes their way on board, and she just sits running one hand through his hair.

His chin is rested on her shoulder so he can't see the concern on her face. And she can't see the blank look on his.

"We can join the mile high club." She whispers to him as the last few people in line are boarding, and moves to get off of him.

This time he lets her, and lets her grab his hand, pulling him upwards.

"It's going to be fine." She insists before handing the stewardess her passport and ticket. He does the same to the woman on the other side, and then grabs Andy's hand before entering the walkway.

"I know."


	2. Chapter 2

On the way home it was a whole different story. McNally was having some issues with her ears all weekend, ever since they touched down and eventually had to find a clinic to get some drops.

She didn't last long at her half sisters reception either, the loud music too much for her to take. Sam dragged her up to their room, and once they got there, she suddenly found her second wind. He spent a lot of time on her ears that night. Nipping at her earlobe, whispering quiet sweet nothings.

_("You're perfect sweetheart. Some day __**I'm**__ gonna put the ring on __**your**__ finger. I love you.")_

So at least on the way back to Toronto, Sam is out of his head enough to focus on her rather than his fears. She managed to keep him calm the first time around with putting her hand on his thigh, and squeezing lightly, stroking her thumb along the inseam.

_"It's fine Sam, once we're up in the air, it's smooth sailing till we touchdown. I'm right here."_

That was the mantra she kept whispering in his ear while the plane sat idling on the runway.

_("Why aren't we going yet? There's something wrong with the plane isn't there?" He'd asked, trying his best to hide the panic._

_"They're just waiting for another plane to take off. I promise we're fine. Not like they let rookies fly planes...")_

She cringes and whimpers when they're ascending and she squeezes his hand tight... vice like grip. She's chewing on at least four pieces of Hubba Bubba Bubble gum, her mouth stuffed like a chipmunk.

But despite her aggressive chomps, the pressure is too much, and she can't help the squeak of pain that comes out. It feels like some vital part f her ear had burst, and Sam just moves the hand of the arm that around her, to her hair, stroking gently.

He knows there's nothing he can do to help her pain, so he just takes the turn of playing comforter. She'd done it for him. She was his rock, now he was hers.

She moves the arm rest between them and climbs right over to him once the seatbelt sign is finally off, and spreads her feet out across the empty seats.

A couple of the flight attendants look at them disapprovingly, but since the seatbelt sign is off, no one can object. She's in pain, not much _they_ can do to make it better.

"Anything else you need?" He asks, petting her hair, still. To her, his voice sounds like it's coming from inside a barrier. She feels the vibrations from his chest, but it's like she's in a plastic bubble.

She shakes her head no and focuses on the pressure building from inside her head, until finally an explosive pop happens, and she muffles the 'ow' in Sam's shoulder.

"Hey, it's all over. Just relax." He whispers, shifting them a little, so she's less on top of him. The flight attendants were looking like they may make a move and tell them to cut it out. She settles for resting against his side, head on his shoulder.


End file.
